The Power of Love
by Snoopy9412
Summary: Scorpius' father taught his son at a very young age to take what he has been given and turn it into the best thing possible. And Scorpius intended to do just that. Rated M for future chapters - explicit activities, twincest and M/M just to begin...
1. Taking Chances

**The Power of Love**

There are many forms of power that Scorpius Malfoy enjoys inside and outside the walls of Hogwarts. Scorpius is somewhat of an outsider at school, giving him the advantage to watch, listen, and learn the dynamic of his schoolmates. Scorpius is a first year; he's eleven years old, the youngest in his year, and none of this is standing in his way. If anything Scorpius plans to play his age for his advantage.

Scorpius' father taught his son at a very young age to take what he has been given and turn it into the best thing possible. Draco was in a bad spot after the war. He was young and afraid. His family lost their status in society, but kept their money and the Manor. Draco was determined to fix his family's name, for himself, his wife, his son, and his parents. Sadly his father died before Draco could get married. Before he could see the beginnings of his family's name's restoration. Draco understood that the war had been hard on his parents, especially his father, and Draco understood that he had finally made his father proud before his death. Draco and his wife and mother made it a point to teach his son Scorpius that anything is possible and that they really did lead a privileged life.

Scorpius knew why his father pushed the things onto him. It was an unspoken agreement and understanding that started when he was about six years old. Scorpius never knew his paternal grandfather but he always heard stories about the man while he was growing up. The image he held in his head was one of a pompous, self-righteous old man, who finally got regretful in his old age, at the end of his time. And Scorpius hated it. He vowed he would never do anything he might regret, and never regret anything he did.

As he made this decision a somewhat strange boy with long black hair, healthy tanned skin, and shockingly bright green eyes stepped into the compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit here? My family's just kicked me out of our compartment." He said somewhat sheepishly.

Scorpius looked over the other young boy. Before he answered he asked himself if he would regret saying yes. Glancing up at the pleading green eyes once again Scorpius pushed the question away. Every ounce of his body was telling him that this boy needed to sit with him, needed a friend. Scorpius nodded his head and motioned to the seat across from him. The boy breathed a sigh of relief and plopped on the empty seat. Once the boy was seated Scorpius extended his hand in such fashion that would make his father proud and stated his name, "Scorpius Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

The boy stopped for a moment his bright eyes growing wide. He broke his obvious stare and stuck his arm out to the gracious blond in front of him. "Albus Potter, the pleasure is mine," he said, smiling genuinely.

It was now Scorpius' turn to gawk. He was sitting with Albus Potter. The Albus Potter. His silver eyes shone brightly as he looked over the boy in front of him.

Then Albus started chuckling, at first it was quiet and slow but when Scorpius turned his silver eyes into a confused glare Albus couldn't help but bursting out laughing. Scorpius cocked his head slightly to the left and began to find himself grinning. As Albus' laugh became more infectious Scorpious joined the unexplained merriment. Of which was most likely revolving around their reactions to each other. The boys continued to laugh until they started to cry. It was embarrassing for both of them but that made them laugh even harder. The two eleven year olds finally laughed until they could laugh no more.

The trolley stopped by their compartment and the two boys laden themselves with sweets as if they had never seen sugar and never would again.

While they both enjoyed their sweets Albus truly looked over his new companion. He had short spiked blond hair that went surprisingly well with his extremely pale skin. His cheeks were slightly rosy, softening the impact of the rest of his sharp features. Albus realized that Scorpius was more angular than the majority of eleven year olds. He was a slight child, but he was healthy, and he was tall. 'Taller than me' Albus thought to himself.

Albus continued to stare at the marvel of a boy in front of him long after Scorpius realized he was being studied. So Scorpius decided to take this chance to study more of Albus. Scorpius took note of how broad Albus' shoulders were. They were broader than those of any other eleven year old Scorpius had seen. But they did not look bad. Albus looked proportionate, albeit tall, and Scorpius liked the contrast Albus posed to him. Scorpius hoped they both ended up in the same house.

"What house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked Albus, snapping his new friend out of his trance.

"Um, I'm not sure yet." Albus said quietly, almost as though he was afraid of revealing something.

Scorpius nearly questioned him but figured that it would not be a good idea to do so, not until after they were sorted. Instead he shared his own insecurities about the houses, "I hope I'm going to be in Slytherin, but I'm not sure I'd be good for it."

"My dad told me we don't have to be nasty to be in Slytherin. But my brother James, he's in Gryffindor, thinks we have to be sneaky and whiny…" Albus said with a slight look of digust on his face.

Scorpius figured that it was James who was the reasoning behind why Albus did not know what house he wanted to be in. So he continued, "I can be sneaky." Then Scorpius smirked.

"I am sneaky; I torture James all the time." Albus said as he grinned back at Scorpius.

"Then I think we should be Slytherins. Partners in crime!" Scorpius declared.

"I agree!" Albus said.

After the boys were in their school robes they packed up the extra sweets and each took a bench for a nap through the rest of the countryside.

Both boys jerked awake as the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. They looked at each other nervously and clambered off the train with the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Albus watched his brother James appear on the platform then walk in the opposite direction than the one he knew that he and scorpius were going to take. Albus pointed out his brother to Scorpius so he would know which redhead was directly related to Albus.

While walking towards Hagrid with Scorpius, Albus picked up on the beginnings of a screech that he knew without a doubt was his cousin Rose. Albus froze mid-step. Grabbing Scorpius' arm as he heard, "Aaaaalllllbuuuuus!"

"Shit." The green eyed young man cursed.

Scorpius turned around to see Albus wince. Then he saw a short female, about their age, with flaming red hair walking towards Albus. Scorpius was not sure what the look on her face meant, and many years later he still couldn't figure it out.

When Rose reached Albus she stopped all of two inches away from his face and exclaimed, "Where have you been! I have been looking for you for ages now!" she paused, "and who is this?" she asked looking pointedly at Scorpius.

"My new friend," Albus stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Rose asked. Al stumped her and Scorpius could easily tell.

"I, Albus Severus Potter, made a friend on the train. After James wouldn't shut up about my sorting," he said.

"Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the two cousins. He already knew he liked Al, but he was beginning to think he would like this member of the Weasley clan. Even if she wasn't a Slytherin like Albus and himself. She was feisty and he could use that.

Rose still looked utterly confused when Albus properly introduce Scorpius. They were sitting in a boat floating across the lake to the grand school. The three young wizards chatted easily about their parents and families as the castle loomed above them.

Up ahead they heard Hagrid grunt as his boat hit land. Scorpius looked around at his fellow schoolmates, taking in the looks of horror and nerves. Albus caught Scorpius' eye and nodded knowingly.

The briefing of the first years of the first years by Professor Link was short and to the point. Something Scorpius valued but most students worried about. Scorpius was eager to get sorted and start his year at Hogwarts.

Scorpius, Albus, and Rose walked into the great hall together smack in the middle of the rest of the frantic first years. Scorpius eyed the ancient Sorting Hat suspiciously, secretly hoping he would end up in his family's house. The hat began its song warning students of trivial things throughout the castle and grounds as well as its own history. Scorpius and Albus tuned them out, having heard the castles tricks from their respective families.

Albus inched towards Scorpius and nudged his side, Scorpius leaned closer to Albus as the black-haired boy whispered, "Do you really think it'll be Slytherin for us?"

Scorpius smiled over at Albus and nodded.

"Let the Sorting begin!" The hat called to the students gathered in the great hall.


	2. The Rulers of The School

CH 2. The Rulers of The School

"Lorcan Scamander," Professor Link called.

The little boy ran up to the front looking back at his twin still standing in the crowd. Lorcan sat down on the stool and felt the hat placed gently on his head. There was no voice in his head for what seemed like ages, then the hat said, "Yes, yes… RAVENCLAW!"

Lorcan hopped off the stool and ran to the Ravenclaw table. He knew his brother was up next and he wished more than anything for his brother to join him.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted once again.

Scorpius watched the looks on the twins' faces revert from shock to relief. Scorpius knew he was up soon, there were three Hufflepuff places left, one Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor, and four Slytherin. Scorpius elbowed Rose so she would look over at Albus and wave.

A few agonizingly slow minutes ticked by before Professor Link called, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius walked confidently to the stool and waited patiently while the hat decided his future. "You're a cunning little thing aren't you?" the hat asked Scorpius, right before shouting, "Slytherin!"

Scorpius leapt up and nearly ran to the table of cheering Slytherins. Scorpius was grinning from ear to ear as he climbed onto the bench beside Albus. The two boys watched the rest of the sorting from the Slytherin table.

Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw, as Scorpius predicted, and she took to the Scamander twins immediately. Albus' other cousin Mary was sorted into Gryffindor. With a mouthful of food Albus looked at Scorpius and told him, "This is going to be a good year."

"Yes it is," Scorpius agreed.

After the feast the first years were ushered to their respective common rooms and given more rules before bed. Albus and Scorpius were the first into their dorm and saw that they had the tow beds closest to the underwater window. The ancient four-posters with Slytherin green hangings welcomed Albus and Scorpius into their new room. The two boys smiled at each other and settled in front of the window to watch the fish swim by.

"Are you nervous?" Scorpius asked.

"Somewhat, but it's only school," Albus replied.

"I guess so," Scorpius paused, "I want to be the best in our year. You and me Albus, we'll rule the school."

"You think we can do it?" Albus said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I know we can do it," Scorpius stated and smiled back at Albus.

"Well, we should probably get started now," Albus said.

"Common room?" Scorpius asked.

"Common room." Albus confirmed.

Out in the common room the boys met up with their new dorm mates, Marco, Mikail and Laurent. The five boys finally clambered up to the room at Albus and Scorpius' suggestion.

Albus and Scorpius were the first two up in the morning. They stumbled into their bathroom still groggy with sleep. Greetings were exchanged while they were brushing their teeth. When they walked back into the room they saw the other boys rolling out of bed. Scorpius was too anxious to stay and said just as much to Albus. So the two new Slytherins went up to breakfast.

Scorpius decided that actual learning was not going to happen on the first day, so he put all his efforts into chatting up his professors. Albus said that the second day could be when they started on their fellow students. Albus and Scorpius agreed to split up their classes. Albus would take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology. Scorpius would take History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration.

By the end of the first two months the boys were soaring at the top of their classes. They might have been considered know-it-alls but it was well known that they spent all of their free time practicing and studying. Doing what Scorpius' father would say was 'doing the best they could with what they were given.' The boys occasionally pulled their roommates into transfiguration challenges. If the two were not perfecting their academics they were working on their game of Wizard's Chess. Scorpius had yet to beat Albus but came close almost every game.

After a particularly violent game, with Albus as the victor, Albus got a gleam in his eye and announced, "Let's go race."

"Like flying?" Scorpius asked, astounded.

Albus simply nodded as he put his chess set away.

"But it's cold out… it's November!"

"That's the point Scorp," Albus said as he smiled mischievously.

"Oh alright, it's on Al!"

They ran back to the dungeons to put their chess sets away and grab their cloaks. While walking back to the entrance hall Scorpius casually asked Albus, "Are we spoiled?"

"Yes." Albus answered without any thought. "But we're not brats," he added.

"Good." Scorpius said.

"Good? What's good?" Albus asked, confused about the direction in which this was going.

"It's good that we're not brats. And that we're both spoiled."

"I guess so… why would either of those be bad?"

"Who knows? I for sure enjoy being spoiled. It gives us a leg up on the idiots that surround us."

"I completely agree Scorp. Our families' positions in society give us many advantages over the other students."

"We're so pretentious…"

"For using words like pretentious." Albus stated, making Scorpius laugh.

Albus caught on to Scorpius' laughing and the two started another non-ending laughing fit all the way to the broom cupboard near the quidditch pitch. The boys finally stopped laughing when they reached the pitch with their brooms in hand.

Albus counted off for them to mount their brooms. When he said "GO" Scorpius shot ahead, determined to finally beat Albus at something. He was fine with being equal in class and even losing at chess, but he was not, under any circumstances, going to lose a race. And he didn't. Scorpius beat Albus by about three seconds. He finally had something he could use that was his own. When Albus reached Scorpius the boys high fived and congratulated each other. With the burst of energy out of the way the two leisurely wandered back to the castle.

Albus looked over Scorpius thoughtfully, and as he looked he smiled inwardly, or so he thought.

"Whatchya thinking about Al?" Scorpius asked, a playful grin on his face.

"Quidditch, you. Are you going to try out next year?"

"I guess so. I think I may try out for chaser, you?"

"I was thinking Keeper for me."

"That would be a good one for you. You're agile with good, quick, reflexes, I think."

"You really think so?" Albus asked. It meant a lot to him to know that his best friend thought he would do well in quidditch. He may be Harry Potter's son but he couldn't keep his hopes up too much.

"I really do," Scorpius grinned over at Albus.

"Well, to make it even I think you would make a great chaser." Albus smiled back.

By now the boys made it back into their room and were getting ready for lunch.

"I'm starving, are you?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, let's go grab food!"

"How about we eat with Rose today? We haven't graced her with our presence in a while."

"Sure! Let's go!" Scorpius' stomach was egging him on.

The boys hurried up to the great hall pushed by their growling stomachs.

In the great hall Scorpius spotted their red-headed friend and dragged Albus over to the Ravenclaw table. Rose was sitting with Lorcan and Lysander, the twins of Ravenclaw as they were known. Lorcan kept his plum purple hair cropped short, somewhere between the lengths of Scorpius and Albus' hair. Lysander kept his long, down to the middle of his back, occasionally tied back with a few short strands hanging around his face. Aside from their hair the twins were perfectly identical and Rose loved that about them.

Albus and Scorpius plopped down on either side of Rose. Both of them digging in to lunch as Albus greeted Rose, "Hullo dear cousin."

"Hey Albus, Scorpius." She responded, adding Scorpius into the mix.

Scorpius nodded his greeting keeping his mouth shut, as it was full of food. Lorcan and Lysander looked to each other and then back to the boys across from them. The five first years chatted their way through lunch about anything and everything they could think of.

The end of the year came quickly and Albus found himself saying goodbye to his new best friends and climbing into his Uncle Ron's car next to Rose and Hugo. Albus made sure to keep in touch with Scorpius for the entire holiday. He kept talking to Rose, making plans for the next year and keeping up with Lorcan and Lysander.


	3. Fast Forward

From second year on Albus and Scorpius were on top of the school. For the first time in years Slytherins ruled the school. It was something that the two boys were openly proud of. They had the admiration of every female in the school, save for Rose, Lily and Albus' various other cousins, and they were envied by every male for it. Time and puberty were gracious to them therefore they each had a girl on their arm just about wherever they went. Albus was the keeper for the Slytherin team and Scorpius was the head chaser. Albus conceded quidditch to Scorpius and Scorpius conceded potions and healing to Albus. They had everything they could need and want yet neither boy was entirely satisfied with what they had individually.

James and Fred took it upon themselves to bring back the legacy of Fred and George Weasley. The cousins took pride in their work and over the summers they were George's apprentices in the joke shop. Their seventh year they found themselves with numerous detentions, millions of laughs, and healthy, fun jobs with George. Their mothers were proud of the boys despite their troublemaking, but Ginny always remembered her brother fondly when she received a letter informing her of another of James' detentions.

In true Potter fashion Lily was sorted into Gryffindor once she finally made it to Hogwarts. She was no jokester nor was she a brainiac and she was definitely not a ruler of the school. Everyone respected her, leaving her alone when she wanted to be alone and surrounding her when she didn't mind the company. She was a leader in fashion and in grades but most of all she was the new seeker for Gryffindor her second year.

Rose Weasley settled into Ravenclaw perfectly. She was smart and pretty and walked with a pompous air that she inherited from both her parents, along with a temper that rivaled her fathers. This combination fed some nasty fights at home, fights that led to slammed doors and silent dinners. But following that someone would turn the radio on and Rose and Hermione would sing for Ron, until he joined in himself, giving Hugo very entertaining evenings.

Hugo Weasley missed out on the temper that his sister received double helpings of. He instead received patience and brains. His first year he joined his sister in Ravenclaw, this news made Hermione swell with pride and frustrated Ron to no end for a few years. Hugo tried his best to beat his mother and sister's records, he was quiet and fought all of his battles with knowledge. Even though Hugo was quiet he knew how to have a good time, which was seen at the many Potter/Weasley reunions. He was thick, and strong, giving him the advantage as a beater for Ravenclaw. He had no need to be lithe and agile like his cousin Lily.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander kept to themselves, mostly. They were weird like their mother Luna Longbottom and were raised by her and their stepfather Neville. Rose was their best friend aside from each other and they took pride in the fact that they were in Albus and Scorpius' inner circle. They were tied in second for most attractive men in their year (below Albus and Scorpius of course) because they held an air of medieval intrigue. They were two of the chasers for the Ravenclaw team and excelled in Care of Magical Creatures. Lorcan and Lysander were inseparable, those who tried to separate them failed spectacularly and learned quickly to never try to do so again.


	4. The Most Important Year

Albus' sixth year started with a bang. It was a literal bang. His brother and cousin Fred decided to let a few Weasley Wizard Wheeze's fireworks off in the entrance hall as the new first years arrived. It was their last year and they were not going to let anyone forget it. Though there was another bang for Albus. He spent all summer dreaming about Scorpius. His best friend Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. And they weren't just normal best friend dreams, they were the kind of dreams a guy has about the girl he fancies. Albus had fancied girls before, at least he said he had, but he never dreamt about them like he dreamt about Scorpius. If he was honest he had been dreaming about Scorp for longer than just the past summer, but he was not going to let that get in the way of being in charge of the school. Scorp was his best mate and nothing could separate them. On the train to Hogwarts Scorp fell asleep quickly leaving Albus to his own traitorous thoughts.

Al watched Scorp carefully, he watched his chest rising and falling to a steady beat. He watched Scorp's eyelids flutter as whatever dreams flitted through his mind. Al watched his hair fly as Scorp breathed out and Al studied Scorp's prominent cheekbones and his perfectly shaped lips, slightly parted. Al wanted to kiss those lips as he did in his dreams, full of passion, love and care. Al moved his eyes from Scorp's face to his long muscled neck, Al wanted to bite and suck on Scorp's neck like he did in his dreams. Al's eyes wandered to Scorp's broad shoulders and perfectly sculpted chest, Al wanted to run his hands over that chest, slip his hands under Scorp's shirt to trace the abs that lay hidden under Scorpius' soft and light cashmere sweater as he did in his dreams. Al's mouth was watering at the sight of Scorp as he let his eyes wander over Scorpius' toned ass and he imagined cupping and squeezing it while kissing Scorp's mouth, as he did in his dreams. Al refused to let himself gaze at the one spot on Scorpius that was sure to make him hard in an instant, instead he brought his eyes back to Scorpius' face. Al was just in time to watch Scorp's silver eyes flutter open so he greeted his arising friend in kind.

Rose was walking the train on head girl duty while her long-time boyfriend Gwain followed a step behind, always in reach of Rose. He knew she could take care of herself but he was head boy and her boyfriend so he would do whatever he could to protect her. Rose stopped Gwain and peered into a compartment at the back of the train. She saw her cousin Al practically drooling over a sleeping Scorpius. It was a wonder to her how he could never hold a girl down outside of school and this explained it, he always ended his relationships before summer and spent the few months chatting and meeting up with Scorpius. She didn't dare interrupt whatever thoughts he was having until Scorpius woke up, then she busted in, true to Rose fashion, and plopped herself on the seat next to Albus. Gwain followed reluctantly, knowing she had a good reason to open the compartment containing her sneaky cousin and his equally slithery best friend.

"Hullo again coz, Scorp." Rose said to the boys brightly.

"Hello my dear," Scorpius responded, while Al just nodded to her. He wasn't sure he was capable of speaking to anyone aside from Scorp for fear of spewing his secret.

"What? Am I invisible now?" Gwain grinned at his friends by proxy.

"Of course not Gwain, you said nothing that required a response, till now, and Al here seems incapable of speaking to anyone." Scorpius addressed Gwain.

"I wonder why that is…" Gwain said, turning to Al trying to provoke an answer from the silent Slytherin.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Rose said, "Our little Al has a new _interest_."

"Rose…" Al cautioned. Speaking for the first time since his cousin arrived.

"Oh, so there is someone!" Gwain proclaimed.

"Spill, mate, who is she?" Scorp inquired.

"I'd rather not. Not yet at least. I'll tell when I want to." Al said curtly.

"Oooh, seems like this particular someone is a touchy subject." Gwain teased.

"Alright boys, you can question Al later." Rose said, despite her own curiosity of how much Al would reveal. "We need to set up our first Meeting. Initiate the new family, remind them that they are the elite of Hogwarts."

"Rose, you are so pretentious." Al told her.

"You have not seen pretentious until you've seen the twins now. They're unstoppable this year." Gwain defended Rose. Knowing full well how pretentious she was, and rightfully so, they all were.

"Well, I will agree to that." Albus told Gwain before turning to Rose, "Why, my dear Rosie, do you always come to me to help you with this 'tradition'?"

"I come to you because your brother is too much of a pompous git to help. Sure he'll come but when it's down to planning, he'd rather set of fireworks in the headmasters office. Plus you still have the map, not him, and not Lily." Rose explained.

While the four were planning the Potter/Weasley/close friends of Potters and Weasleys student reunion, a few compartments down James and Fred were finalizing their plans for what was to be their most memorable year. They wouldn't dare do any better than Fred and George did but they wanted to come close. They had their fireworks cleverly hidden and all of their joke materials were on the way, parcels to arrive for them, from themselves, at breakfast the following morning.

In the last compartment sat the famously infamous and mysterious twins Lorcan and Lysander. Over the years the two barely changed their appearances but after each summer they would come back to school sporting a new piercing. This summer they added art to their bodies. They had an ancient Gaelic symbol for desire placed on their right shoulder blades. No one at school but Rose knew and she had the decency to keep it a secret. The shades were drawn in the compartment and the door was locked. The twins did not want to be disturbed, and for very good reason. Lysander's hair was covering his face as he inspected Lorcan's shoulder. His touch was gentle, full of love and care, far more than brothers should have towards each other. Lysander finished cleaning the tattoo and turned Lorcan towards him. Lysander placed his lips to his brother's forehead and Lorcan gazed up at his twin lovingly, his eyes held a glint of what could only be described as lust. Lorcan stood, facing his brother, their chests merely inches apart given the small space in the compartment. Lorcan reached forward and placed a hand on Lysander's face, the other resting on Lysander's chest. Lysander put his arms around Lorcan's waist and pulled Lorcan to him, pressing their bodies together. Lorcan closed the miniscule space left between them, fitting his lips to his brother's invoking a kiss filled with desire. The twins were one being, they acted as one, they spoke as one, and they slept as one.

In the middle of the train Lily and Hugo shared a compartment with a few of their friends. They were the only two in their year in the entire family, hard as it was to believe, so they usually stuck together with their own friends. Hugo, despite his quiet disposition laughed and joked openly with his friends, pausing only to stuff his face full of food. Hugo was ready for another year of learning, quidditch, and camaraderie. Lily was speaking but soon drifted off into another universe, spacing with her eyes set out the window at the beautiful Scottish land that rushed passed them. Lily often spaced out like this and there were only a handful of people who could snap her hour of her state. One of them being Hugo, but he decided to let his cousin gaze into her own world while they were on the train. She was a peculiar being and Hugo wouldn't let any guy touch her until whoever it was went through him. Lily's world consisted of her, quidditch, flying, her cousin Hugo, her brother James, and the one boy who could ever deserve her attention.

The train was unloaded without any trouble, the first years were transported without any trouble and the carriages were pulled up to the castle without any trouble. The professors believed that they escaped and escapade from James and Fred. Much to their chagrin, after the first years were sorted and before Professor Link began his start of term speech excessively loud bangs floated in from the entrance hall. Every single professor lined up at the head table groaned and stood up, preparing for whatever James and Fred had in store for them. They let the students run into the entrance to watch the spectacle, Link was even more of a good sport and didn't get the pranksters in trouble, they caused no damage and didn't interrupt anything too important; even if dinner was to be served shortly.

The beautiful and colorful shapes of dragons and various flowers turned into four distinct creatures at the end of the spectacle. A snake, a griffin, a raven, and a badger, the four animals swirled around the entrance to the castle and at the end of their show they each flew into the hourglass of their respective houses. Link had to give the troublemakers credit, they might be a pain in the staff's ass but they did have school spirit and showed it well.

The feast was abuzz with talk of the firework display, the younger students were in awe and the older students speculated about what would be coming next and when. It was a big year for James and Fred and they were making it a big year for everyone else to enjoy with them.

While Albus did enjoy the fireworks his kin brought to the school he was not entirely sharing their sentiments. He was still upset about the summer, and the train, and the fact that everything that went on in his head he related to Scorpius. Little did he know that he was not the only one facing unwanted thoughts.


	5. The Reunion

**I own nothing of Harry Potter, that goes to the wonderful Jo... All OC's are my own as is the plot :) I hope you enjoy what is to come, things are starting to get twisted ;) I'll post two chapters tonight and at least one tomorrow.**

* * *

With hot water running down his back Scorpius started thinking again. 'He is the person I care about most. I'm not me without him. What's wrong with me?' To Scorpius' relief the voice that sounded like Lance didn't answer. So Scorpius kept thinking about Albus in ways that he really shouldn't be thinking at all. Scorpius had lost some of his fervor and calculating behaviors over the years, he was still ambitious and driven but he no longer decided consciously if something would be worth his while, if he would regret it. Around third year it occurred to Scorpius that being so cautious was no way to live. Now, in the shower back at Hogwarts, Scorpius was thinking about regret and life decisions. He had no idea what to think of these feelings only that they weren't exactly wanted. But they made him feel good. He thought about how his father would react, and in all reality he had no idea what would happen. It would not be a good mark on the family name, but if Albus was it then the Potter-Malfoy alliance might help his family more than the gender of the chosen Potter would. As Scorpius was wrapping himself in a towel he made the rational decision, well it seemed rational to him.

Albus had tossed and turned all night flitting between sensual dreams of Scorpius and terrifying nightmares surrounding Scorpius. Al woke up late because of this and had to rush getting dressed, nearly forgetting his tie and rush to breakfast. He skidded into the great hall and plopped himself next to Scorpius and in front of a plate full of food. Al shot Scorp a look of gratefulness and began digging in.

"Morning to you too Al." Scorpius chuckled as his best friend chowed down on the plate of food he prepared for him.

In about ten seconds half of the food on Al's plate was gone and he finally felt sated enough to talk, "Hey, why did no one wake me up?" Al asked Scorp.

"Because no one wanted to deal with you in the morning."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Al said.

"No not really, plus I was already here in the great hall before anyone else woke up."

"What? You never get up that early!" Al proclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, I did today, and you slept through the whole thing."

"You didn't try to wake me up that bloody early did you? Coz if you succeeded I really would have been pissed."

"No you idiot, that's suicide, I value my life a bit more than the pleasure it would bring to piss you off my friend."

"Good. I hate waking up early."

"We know you do, Al, now shut it so the rest of us can wake up the rest of the way." Mikhail, one of Al's fellow 6th year Slytherins, snapped at Al.

Scorpius tried his best not to laugh and ended up spewing his mouthful of pumpkin juice all over the table and a now very upset Chrissie Zambini.

The week went by with ease for the 6th years, Al excelled in all his classes (as usual), Scorpius kept up his image of slacking off while truly paying complete attention. Rose set the example for all incoming Ravenclaws, staying aloof and on top of any duties that were thrown at her be they as head girl or second captain. Lorcan and Lysander were some of the most ideal students and managed to continue to keep all admirers at bay only letting a rambunctious seventh year join in their adventures. The third years however did not have such a smooth week. For most of them panic ensued and sleep was lost over the requirements for the upcoming year, but for Lily and Hugo anything seemed easy. Hugo kept Lily awake when she spaced and Lily kept Hugo in top physical form. James and Fred were having the time of their lives setting off various pranks throughout the school, they angered some professors and merely amused others.

After such a week it finally came time for the meeting of Potter/Weasley/& friend students. After dinner Saturday Albus and Rose opened the Chamber of Secrets and set out cots, lanterns, and food for their various family members. Soon after it was opened Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander joined Albus and Rose and not long after that the rest of the assorted guests arrived. Bill and Fleur's youngest son, Antoine, and daughter, Anastasie, Charlie's youngest son Brian, Percy's only daughter Aria, George's son Fred and daughter Mary, James, Hugo, and Lily (of course), Amy and Chandler Patel, Gwain, and the many other significant others of the older students.

Once everyone was checked off of Rose's list she made the call to have the family form a circle around the fire. Each member sat quietly as Rose read off the rules for the night, no illicit activities and no sharing beds were the top two. They then continued on to the yearly ritual of silence and thanks for what their parents accomplished in the second war and what the school has continued to give to the students as a whole. At the end of the silence Rose and Albus passed around small flasks of Firewhiskey (the only some-what illicit thing Rose would allow near the chamber) as if on cue all 23 present drank to their ancestors. After this ritual the party started, music was played from somewhere in the chamber, people danced and mingled, they ate and drank and celebrated the beginning of another year of prosperity. The frivolity continued until the wee hours of the morning when the youngest of the family, Chandler, wandered to his cot snuggled in a protected corner away from the family, as the minutes passed the party dissipated leaving Albus and Scorpius alone on the dance floor. They were completely unaware that they were alone and continued to dance together in perfect synchrony. Only when Scorpius realized he was thirsty did they notice they were alone, and tension between them flared and crackled through the air. It was a tension that neither of them had ever felt before and neither of them would admit that it was felt in the first place. Scorpius froze in place, he was so close to Al that their chests were practically touching and he didn't want to move, but part of his rational decision was to let Al take the lead if anything was to happen. Al inched closer to Scorpius until they were touching, perfectly aware of their already perilously close proximity and tilted his head slightly to meet Sorp's eyes. The two stood like that for what felt like eternity to them, neither blinking nor moving and barely breathing. They could have stayed like that for much longer, but Al, the ever graceful, turned his head and sneezed.


	6. Proximity and The Lily of The Valley

The Sunday night after the party Al lay closed in his bed thinking, pretending to be asleep so as to not be disturbed by anyone else but his own thoughts. He almost kissed Scorpius. Well, he could have, but he didn't. Instead he and Scorp stood chest to chest, eyes locked, and motionless for forever. They were alone and when Al noticed it he noticed Scorp. The way Scorpius moved to the music effortlessly and was enthralled by the magic of the music. Then Scorpius froze. He froze so close to Al that he could smell his aftershave and sweat and Al was completely entrapped in the combination. He couldn't help but move closer until they did touch and he went to start a kiss but he froze himself when he met Scorp's beautiful silver eyes with his own green ones. The silver was storming with emotions that Al could not decipher so he held that gaze and projected his own inner torment. They were so close, Al could have changed everything for himself and for Scorpius but he didn't, and he decided that he wouldn't. Not yet at least.

Just one bed over Scorpius sat cross-legged on his covers deep in contemplation over what happened at the party. Scorpius' rational decision was that he would take Albus for his own, that he would regret not letting Al see and know the feelings he had for him. He was so close, just a few more seconds and he would have closed the distance between their lips, but Al sneezed. What in Merlin's name could have made Al sneeze at such a terrible moment? Scorpius figured that Al sneezed because he was so still, Scorp had noticed that Al was never still for any length of time, especially while he slept, so it must have been Al's muscles rebelling against the sudden sedition. Scorpius took a deep breath and settled his rising nerves, he would be patient like a true Malfoy, he would not do anything with Al that he might regret, and that anything was whatever might ruin what they had already and what they could have together.

Over in Ravenclaw tower, Rose, Lorcan, and Lysander were huddled together by the fire discussing the party. Lorcan was the one of the trio to bring up Albus and Scorpius. "Did either of you see Al and Scorp on the dance floor?"

Rose cringed, "Yes, why? They were where they were supposed to be."

"That's not what he means Rosie," Lysander said.

"They were _together_." Lorcan somewhat clarified.

"Of course they were." Rose said, trying to brush away the assumptions of what she already knew, but that neither stubborn boy would admit.

"Rose…" Lysander cautioned, "we can see when more is going on with someone, we're not daft."

"Plus Rosie, they're really quite obvious, even if they won't say anything about it." Lorcan almost scoffed.

"Fine. There is something going on between them. I saw Al checking Scorp out on the train, while Scorp was asleep. And Scorp gazes at Al as if Al holds all of the answers to Scorp's problems."

"Ooh, I like this drama," Lysander said, his senses perking at the news Rose was revealing.

"Of course you do my dear brother," Lorcan said, "Did either of you also see them after everyone had gone to sleep?"

"I definitely did, you and that delicious tension they created woke me up, I just had to check it out." Lysander pushed the conversation further, much to Rose's dismay.

"Oh dear Merlin, you two saw that?" Rose sighed and covered her face.

"Yes lovely Rosie, we did." Lysander said, smirking.

"They stood together for ages, and were seconds away from kissing, until," Lorcan paused.

"Albus sneezed. That twit." Rose finished for him.

"If it wasn't for the almost palpable sexual tension I would have laughed." Lysander commented.

"I think I did laugh, at least slightly." Lorcan added.

"You two are terrible!" Rose cried.

"But it's why you love us." Lorcan responded.

"Now Rosie, we must get to bed, tomorrow is Monday after all." Lysander winked at his two companions.

Lorcan locked eyes with his brother, "Are you suggesting?" his left eyebrow raised slowly.

Rose's eyes opened wide, "Okay then, if you two are planning on shagging tonight, I'm going up to my room. To my books. And I just might drag Gwain with me for my own _entertainment_."

"You do that little Rosie." Lysander whispered. He and Lorcan were crawling towards each other, feeding off of their own sexual tension. Rose took one look back at the twins, just in time to see them wrap themselves together, Lorcan trailing kisses down Lysander's neck. She smiled to herself and continued up the stairs, leaving them alone for the night.

Breakfast that morning was buzzing with the first new gossip of the year, The Reunion (as the Hogwarts gossip mill referred to the Potter/Weasley/friends party. Rumors were started and spread regarding what actually went on. No one knew, aside from those who went, and those who went never told the truth. If anything they just let one person spread the rumors and only confirmed the ones they liked. Lily was the chosen one for this particular year; her predecessor was Charlie's daughter Molly.

Albus and Scorpius walked in to the great hall like they did almost every day, they looked like they were happy as they could be, approving certain rumors and denying a few horrible ones. Despite their cool facades they were both torn in two. Neither boy was denying the rising feelings within them but they had no idea of what exactly to do about them. So they sat together like normal, they ate like normal, and they went to class like normal. But wherever they went together they were just a few inches closer together. They were close enough that a few people noticed but no one dared to say anything about it. It was agreed that no one would mention the change in demeanor in front of the guys, or at all if possible. Scorpius noticed how close they were and couldn't have been happier. He knew he wouldn't regret being patient with Al and himself. Albus however couldn't wait to speed things up, but he was still worried about Scorp's reaction, no matter how happy their constant proximity made him.

From the Ravenclaw table at dinner Rose spied Al and Scorp sitting closer than ever, it made her happy to see them so happy, Rose was envisioning them as a happy, out, couple when Lorcan whispered in her ear, "Do you see a glint in their eyes? I do."

"Shut it Lo, I'm having a happy vision here, I don't want images of my cousin having sex with Scorp twisting those. Well. There went the happy couple. Ugh Lo, I will kill you!" Rose rambled on.

"No dearie you won't, we're too precious to you." Lysander whispered in the Rose's other ear.

"What if I only kill one of you?" Rose asked.

"Then the other would die." Lysander answered.

"We are two halves of a whole. One cannot exist without the other." Lorcan added.

"You of all people should understand that Rosie." Lysander challenged.

"Both of you shut it or I will kill you, both!" Rose said very quietly, a deadly tone considering the power she could wield.

From the Gryffindor table Lily sat with her friends and family, occasionally gazing over at Al and Scorp, but she let her gaze linger for too long and she found herself slipping into her own land. She called it The Valley, fitting for a small cottage set in a valley between two monstrous mountains. This time she was sitting in a comfortable chair in the sitting room of the cottage staring at the snow covered quidditch pitch nestled in the Valley with her cottage. Her other half was asleep on the couch looking peaceful in her company. Her two guardians were stationed at the door to the sitting room ready to attack any intruders, not that there was ever any issue with intruders, but Lily liked the extra protection. Lily felt safe in reality; there no one could get into her head. She felt safest on a broom, flying high above the world, out of the detection of muggles and wizards alike. Lily was a people person if she felt like it but if not she would retreat. Lily was nearly asleep when she heard Hugo's voice. She turned to face him; he had moved from his post by the door and was kneeling beside her chair. 'Lil, you need to finish eating. Class starts soon cuz, don't fall asleep, Eric will be okay, James and I, we'll keep him safe.' Lily turned the other way and The Valley vanished, she was looking into the hazel eyes of her cousin Hugo.

"Thank you Hugo." Lily sighed and looked around slowly, "Where is he?"

"Just down the table, over there," Hugo pointed to where Eric Finnegan sat.

Lily made eye contact with Eric long enough for him to send her a short message, 'Hello, beautiful.' Lily blushed and hid her face, then proceeded to shovel the rest of her oatmeal into her mouth and down her coffee before exiting the great hall.


	7. Pranks

**I still own nothing HP :) Chapter 8 should be up by the end of the next week... school just started again so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write, hopefully I wont go on such a long hiatus this time ;) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The professors of Hogwarts thought that they were in luck. The first full weekend back was free of James and Fred's pranks. Little did they know that the only reason the two did not manage a prank was a massive hangover and slightly consistent drunkenness. Friday night the two obtained Firewhiskey and held a small party in their dorm with Christophe, Josh, and Cary. Saturday none of the boys got out of bed until James and Fred decided to make their way down to the Chamber for the family party. Where they smuggled in more Firewhiskey then Rose would ever allow. They once again got drunk off their asses and stayed in bed all day Sunday, Monday they had a slight reprieve from the hangover but not much, so once again the professors were in luck. James and Fred were too hung-over to prank anyone. But by Wednesday the two were back in full swing, making up the few days they missed.

Lorcan and Lysander witnessed the day's grandest prank from the safety of an abandoned classroom. They had gotten a heads up from Al on the location and hid out where they could see it go down. James and Fred created what seemed like a chandelier falling but was only an image, when it hit the students below they were covered in glittery dust. Lorcan was kneeling by the opening in the door while Lysander stood over him peering out at the commotion. Once Lysander was done watching second and third years run around trying to get dust out of their hair and off of their faces he bent over and kissed the top of Lorcan's purple hair. That one kiss was all it took for Lorcan to take his eyes from the chaos, shut the door, and turn to face Lysander. Lorcan leaned against the door and pressed his hand against Lysander's hardening bulge. He squeezed it once, making Lysander's head loll into the door. Lorcan opened the front of Lysander's trousers exposing his brother to the elements. Lorcan stroked Lysander before taking the whole of his brother into his mouth, setting the pace for the twin's off hour.

* * *

Lily was in the library with the rest of her third year Gryffindor companions, she was supposed to be studying like the rest of them but she couldn't help slip into The Valley. Upon her return she found herself staring at the quidditch pitch, perfectly green after a spring-time rain. When she entered the pitch James and Hugo flew down to greet her, though they said nothing. She reached for her own broom to join them. As she effortlessly lifted into the air she caught sight of a blur of sandy blonde hair and tanned skin flying towards her. Eric was usually asleep when she visited The Valley, if he was awake that meant he either came to The Valley first, or he followed Lily in. Either way, he was consciously visiting The Valley. Hugo and James were always awake in The Valley, but only because they were her protection, they were the only two who could reach her there while still aware of reality.

'Eric.' Lily stated.

'My beautiful Lily of The Valley.' Eric greeted her.

'You're here.' Lily grinned at him as he settled in to fly along with her. The sun was glinting off of his golden tanned skin and beginning to bleach his already blonde hair.

'Of course I am my flower. We're doing nothing in study hall. I noticed you came here and decided to join you.'

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Being here.'

'How could I miss it? I live for when I speak to you Lil, be it here in the Valley, or at Hogwarts.'

'When I saw you this morning I couldn't help but smile.'

'Thank you for that, I got to say hello.'

'You're welcome' Lily smiled at Eric. In the Valley the two had to communicate verbally, they could not send messages to each other like they did in reality. Though they tried to spend at least an hour together in reality, just the two of them, talking and holding each other.

'Why me?' Eric asked Lily.

'I don't know why. You felt like the perfect person. All those many years ago.' Lily explained.

'We're not quite old enough for that talk Lil.'

'Of course we are Eric, I found you in the Leaky Cauldron when I was five, you were six, we're now thirteen and fourteen, it's been almost ten years.'

'When you put it that way, you make sense. We've been together for longer than most adult couples twice our age.' Eric pointed out.

'My goodness, we have. I think it's lovely.'

'I do too.' Eric agreed, before the bell to end study hall rang through the Valley. Of all noises to penetrate Lily's head the bell was her least favorite.

* * *

Al looked over at Scorpius crushing beetles for their potion, he found himself admiring the shape of Scorp's muscles, the way they rippled with each motion he made. His clothes perfectly fit every conture, leaving very little to Al's imagination.

After Scorpius handed Al the crushed beetles he watched Al stir the potion methodically. He took note once again of the way Al's bangs fell into his eyes when he moved forward and how Al always flipped them back into position (fairly uselessly) showing off the pure strength in his neck. No one acted as if anything was different between the two, for fear of being attacked in the hall by a silencing jinx.

Soon after dinner Rose and Gwain snuck off to their favorite hide out, a cozy abandoned office in the dungeons. They had a difficult day taking care of extra head boy/girl duties, arranging quidditch tryouts for the weekend and keeping all rumors of Albus and Scorpius squashed. Gwain leaned against the now-padded wall and Rose curled up in his arms. She was comfortable enough to fall asleep, but didn't. For there was another carnal instinct clawing at her bones. Rose turned to kiss Gwain, she planted a kiss on his peck then trailed kisses up his neck to his ear as she moved on top of him. She kissed him full on the mouth as if her life depended on it. Gwain moved his hands up her arms then back down her torso. Gwain lifted off Rose's shirt pausing their kiss to throw it in the corner. The two stayed in that room all night, making the most of the time that had alone.


End file.
